<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that time Sansûkh made me draw elves by tithen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181710">that time Sansûkh made me draw elves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tithen/pseuds/tithen'>tithen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:27:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tithen/pseuds/tithen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>because only Sansûkh can make me draw elves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that time Sansûkh made me draw elves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts">determamfidd</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528">Sansûkh</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd">determamfidd</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(not entirely true but let's say this for the sake of the joke)<br/>(these are from 2017... i think)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>them brothers</p><p>
  
</p><p>speaking about this scene is too painful</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dets if you ever see these (again, because i know you saw them in their prime on tumblr) please know that i hope you and your family are okay in these crazy times we're living right now</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>